Heroes (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Waverider is hacked after Vandal Savage is killed and the Legends are taken to a parallel world that is still in the middle of World War II. There, they face a mysterious enemy and become allies with the Justice Society of America.


In Star City, on May 19th 2016, six individuals were boarding a time-machine called the Waverider. These six had traveled across time to stop an immortal psychopath, and now that they had stopped him, they were going to embark on their next adventure.

"So, where are we headed first?" Ray asked. "Back to the Old West, or World War Two, or the distant future. How about we go fight aliens or save future leaders? Or-"

Mick gave Ray a slight shove and said, "Will you shut up."

"Captain, we have a problem." Gideon, their ship's AI, said. "I am being hacked."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, Gideon?" Rip replied.

When there was no reply, Rip instantly knew something bad was happening. A second later, the Waverider took-off with all six of them inside and no one in the pilot seat.

"What the hell?!" Sarah exclaimed.

Rip rushed down the hallways of the ship, to the control console. The ship shook violently as he made his way there. When he reached it, he could tell that Gideon was indeed being hacked. The rest of his team were right behind him. As the vibrations grew stronger, Rip and his team got into their seats. Rip realized that the Waverider was living their timeline, which it was not meant to do.

"Hold on!" Rip shouted as the engines roared.

Meanwhile, on an alternate Earth, two members of the Justice Society of America were preparing to rescue their fellow member, who was being held captive by the Nazis. One of them wore a red coat with a lightning bolt across it and had a silver helmet with golden wings. He was called The Flash. The other was a women that had blonde hair and wore black leather. She was called Black Canary. Both of them have extraordinary power. A sign that they are Metahumans.

"Jay, what do you think the Nazis are doing to Connor in that facility?" Black Canary asked.

"I don't know, Laurel." The Flash replied. "But, we know they are holding Connor in there. Let's get him out and turn this place into rubble."

Just as they were about to launch their attack, the two heroes heard a loud boom overhead. When the two heroes looked up, they saw a flying-metal machine landing near the Nazi facility. A hatch opened and about twenty Nazi soldiers entered the machine, armed to the teeth.

"What is going on?!" Laurel asked, but found her comrade was already gone.

"Damn, speedsters." She murmured, before running down to join him.

Inside the Waverider, Rip and his team were feeling confused and disoriented.

"Where are we?" Jax asked, then corrected himself. "I mean, _when_ are we?"

Rip remained silent, staring down at the control console. Clearly, he was disturbed by what had happened. However, the rest of the team were still in the dark. After a second, he answered Jax.

"We are no longer in our own universe." Rip replied. "I don't know how this is possible, but someone took control of the Waverider and had it travel to a parallel world."

"But, we can get back right?" Ray asked.

"Not for a while." Rip replied. "The Waverider was made for time travel, not dimension travel. Many of the ship's systems have been damaged. It will take time for them to be repaired."

"Uh, guys, we have company." Mick said, pointing a monitor screen.

"Are those Nazis?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes, they are." Someone answered. "And I believe they are coming to kill us all."

They all turned and saw a man standing in front of one of the entrances to the bridge. One member of the team recognized the man, even though he wore red suit and silver helmet.

"Henry Allen?!" Prof. Stein exclaimed. "How are you here?!"

The man looked confused when the Professor said that.

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." He replied. "My name is Jay Garrick."

Now, Stein looked rather confused. Before Stein joined Rip's team, he had met a man named Henry Allen, who looked exactly like the man before him, and another man from a parallel Earth that called himself Jay Garrick and wore an outfit similar to the one this man was wearing. Despite being a genius, Stein did not know how to explain this.

"You two can talk later." Mick said, drawing his gun. "Those Nazis are almost here."

"We need to fend them off." Rip replied. "If they capture this ship, there is no telling how much damage they could cause. Everyone, get ready to fight."

No sooner than when Rip uttered those words, the Nazis burst in. They shot at everyone in the room. Mick fried the first two to enter the room with flamethrower gun. At the same time, Ray got on his Atom-suit and Sarah grabbed one Nazi and flipped him onto the ground. It was not long before the Nazis retreated from the bridge.

As the crew went after them, in another section of the Waverider, a single man was taking pieces of technology and placing them into his duffle bag. This man had gray hair and a scar the went from the corner of his right eyebrow to his neck. From his uniform, anyone could tell he was a high ranked individual in the German army. After he had collected the pieces of technology he was after, the man pulled out black orb the size of his fist and placed it in the area where he had gotten the parts. Then, as the man exited the Waverider, the black orb exploded.

"That should keep them from figuring out what I have taken." The man said to himself as he got into an automobile that drove away as fast as it could.

Back inside the Waverider, the Nazis realized they were picking a fight with the wrong people. Ray shrunk down to the size of a cockroach and yanked a Nazi down a hallway. Mick fried a few more Nazis. Jax and Stein merged together into Firestorm, then flew out of the ship and began blasting the Nazis vehicles that were headed toward the Waverider. Jay was using his superspeed to remove Nazis conscious, unconscious, and dead from of the ship.

Finally, Rip got the ship working again. He said into a speaker, in both english and german, "This ship is about to take-off. Everyone get ready or get off!"

The Nazis began to make a fighting retreat. As one of them was about to shoot Sarah, Laurel punched him. Upon seeing Black Canary, she was quite shocked. This was because she looked exactly like Sarah's dead sister.

Then, the Waverider flew up into the sky.


End file.
